


Imagination

by pinnipednorth



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: Nathan took another swig, examining Elena from the corner of his eyes. “People like you have no imagination.” He set the bottle in her lap.Nate and Elena spend an evening on his hotel balcony.





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Fictober 2018 - "People like you have no imagination." Takes place after the first game.

They were sitting on his hotel balcony watching the sunset. Truth be told, she had her own room (right next to his - part of the booking process), but she’d spent the last couple nights since the discovery of El Dorado hanging around Nate’s. They passed a bottle of seco amongst themselves, each taking turns drinking and grimacing at the overwhelmingly sweet taste.

Nate lowered the glass rim from his lips and held it out to Elena. “So how ‘bout you, what’s next for Elena Fisher?”

She took the liquor from him and held it below her mouth. “I don’t really know.” She let out a light huff into the bottle, making it ring. “I don’t have anything to show for,” she paused. “For all of this.” She took a large gulp.

“You can’t write anything?”

She sighed. “Seeing is believing.”

Nate held his hand out for the bottle. “Yeah, I guess the whole ‘zombies chasing us in an abandoned Nazi settlement’ isn’t exactly the most believable story.”

“They weren’t zombies.”

“No?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Drake, we were in the hot sun all day with nothing to drink. I really think it was heat exhaustion.”

Nathan took another swig, examining Elena from the corner of his eyes. “People like you have no imagination.” He set the bottle in her lap.

Suddenly Elena became uncomfortable. She curled her feet underneath her on the deck chair, hugging the seco to her body. “I um,” she traced the rim of the bottle with her index finger. “I can be pretty imaginative when needed.” Her statement lingered in the air between them and she took a drink to fill the silence.

“When needed?”

“You kind of left me hanging back there, on Navarro’s ship.”

Nate watched her shift yet again, stray pieces of her hair catching the sunlight. Her shoulders were visible in her strapless shirt and he could see the tan lines from her tank top she’d worn the past couple of days. Her bruised knuckles clenched the neck of their shared seco, and he swore he could feel the pain radiating through his jaw yet again.

He stood and circled around to stand behind her, placing his palms on her shoulders. He felt Elena physically tense before pressing into her overworked muscles with his thumbs, feeling her resolve melt beneath his touch. Nate’s fingers worked their way to the base of her neck, causing Elena to emit an involuntary groan and tilt her jaw upward. He pressed a delicate kiss to her lips, pulling away to reclaim his seat, motioning for the bottle again.

Elena relinquished it to Nate. Maybe she could get a refund on that second room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed the writing please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment! :)


End file.
